Fly From the Inside
by BrookelynnMV27
Summary: On a flight home to Vegas Dean Ambrose meets a woman fleeing an abusive relationship with her two kids. Can the connection they form lead to something more down the road?
1. Chapter 1

Fly From the Inside

Chapter One:

"Well I guess I'll see you on Monday," My good friend and fellow WWE superstar Roman Reigns said as he pulled to a stop in front of the Phoenix airport.

I nodded tiredly as I unbuckled my seatbelt. We had just finished a taping for our weekly Thursday show Smackdown and I was flying home to Vegas tonight to try and make the most of this rare extended time off. Roman himself was flying out to Florida in the morning to spend time with his wife and daughter. "Yep make sure you give that little angel of yours a hug and kiss for me."

"I will," He replied with a smile.

I returned his smile with a smile of my own and gave a final wave before I gathered my bags and headed inside. It had been almost three weeks since I'd been home and probably even longer than that since I had a decent night's sleep. Once inside I quickly picked up my ticket and checked in my luggage before making my way over to the waiting area. I still had about 45 minutes before I could board my flight so I sat down with a sigh and stretched my legs out in front of me.

I comptemplated closing my eyes and dosing off for a few but before I could do that something caught my eye. At the ticket counter was a slim brunette with a little girl that looked just like her in her arms and beside her was a dark haired boy who looked to be five or six. Now normally this wouldn't intrigue but the fact it was almost midnight piqued my interest. On top of that the little boy kept glancing over at the entrance as if he was on the lookout for someone. The last time I'd seen a kid with his guard up that much well I'd been about six myself and the kid in that situation had been me.

Shaking those memories away, I continued to watch as the woman and her kids moved closer to me. She was moving slowly as if in pain as she tried to balance the little girl clinging to her and two bags of luggage. The boy walked a little bit ahead her but not much and soon he was sitting down beside me, and she was gingerly easing herself down into the seat next him.

It took a moment but I watched the kids eyes light up when he recognized just who I was. "You're Dean Ambrose," He whispered quietly.

"Yes I am kid, what's your name," I whispered back.

"Wyatt, and that's my sister, Evie," He answered.

"Well nice to meet you Wyatt," I replied before asking if his sister was alright because she was starting to whimper a little louder than she was before.

"I think so, she's just scared right now," Wyatt answered.

"What about you, are you scared," I asked then asked the boy.

"A little," He admitted, "But I'm more happy than anything."

Wyatt then went onto tell me why he was more happy than scared. It was because his mom had told him on the way here that they were leaving for good and never coming back.

Leaning down more to him I then said, "Well that's good I wish my mom had done that when I was your age."

The boy's eyes grew big before he asked, "Your dad hit your mom too?"

"Yeah," I admitted, "And he hit me too but my mom never left she just moved onto an even worse guy when my dad got arrested."

"I'm sorry," Was his reply.

"Its alright kid it was a long time ago." I reassured with a small smile.

He nodded and was about to say something else when his mom interrupted us, "Wyatt, honey leave that man alone."

"He's fine," I quickly reassured.

"Are you sure," The woman then asked completely hesitent to believe him because she knew her son liked to ask a lot of questions and it was something that annoyed his own father greatly.

I nodded, "He's fine, besides it looks like you have your hands full with that one."

She nodded, "We've had a pretty long day and its way past both of their bedtimes."

I nodded in return but before I could say anything they announced over the intercom that our flight was now boarding. Grabbing my bag I stood up and reached for her two bags as well.

"Thank you," She said softly and I could tell by the way she said it that she wasn't used to a man doing something nice to her. It made me want to find Wyatt's dad and beat him worse than any opponent I'd ever had in the ring. As we made our way over to the gate I asked where they were seated and found out it was right across from me.

Once we were seated silence quickly fell over us and I watched as Wyatt, his sister and his mom quickly fell asleep after take off. Pretty soon I turned my IPod on and did the same thing.

About three hours later my flight touched down in Vegas and I gave a wave to Wyatt as I watched him, his sister, and his mom head to the exit as I headed to baggage claim. After grabbing my suitcase I headed towards the they were long gone I paused long enough to light a cigarette before heading towards my car that my neighbor had generously dropped off at the airport earlier. A voice stopped me though.

Turning in the direction of the voice I saw that it was the brunette from the plane. Wyatt was sitting on the bench with his sister and his mom looked both frustrated and pissed.

"What's up," I found myself asking, "Do you need a side or something because if you do I can give you one, its not a problem."

"You know I'd take you up on that, but now I don't even know where I'm going because the fucking hotel lost my reservation," She explained.

I took a deep breath and put out my cigarette before looking at her and the kids. All three of them looked exhausted. Before I knew it I was making an offer that would not only surprise anyone that knew me but myself as well. "Listen..."

"Whitney, my name's Whitney," She interrupted.

"Okay, Whitney... Um why don't you guys stay at my place at least for tonight," I said finishing my offer.

"No," She quickly answered shaking her head vehemently.

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoffed before taking a risk and grabbing one of her trembling hands. "Its 2am and you're in a city you don't know. I promise you I'm not going to hurt you or your kids. From what little your son's told me you've been hurt enough."

"You don't know anything," Whitney replied defensively pulling her hand away from me.

"Trust me I know a hell of alot more than you think I do." I said, "My dad hit my mom all the time, but unlike you she never found the courage to leave. To be honest I still hate her for that."

That seemed to calm her down and it must have struck a nerve because a moment or two later her and the kids we're following me to my car.

Once Whitney had little Evie as secure as she could in my back seat she climbed into the passenger seat. Shutting the trunk I climbed in behind the wheel. As I pulled out the airport parking lot the brunette turned to me and softly said, " You know when I decided to to through with my plan today I never imagined I'd end up in a car with a WWE superstar."

"Well despite what you may have heard about, Dean Ambrose, I don't invite every woman I meet into my home or my hotel room." I replied, knowing I had quite the reputation.

She gave me a small smile before falling silent for the rest of the trip. About twenty later we pulled up to my town house As I turned off the engine I looked at her and said, "You and the kids can have my room and I'll take the couch since my other two rooms are empty except for boxes."

"Okay," She agreed tiredly before slowly climbing out of the car.

I climbed out too and without saying a word I saw once again her wince as she scooped up her still asleep daughter. I then scooped an also still asleep Wyatt and made my way to my front door. After unlocking it I held it open for Whitney and ushered her inside. Once inside I pointed in the direction of my bedroom and and after laying Wyatt down I left her alone to get the kids settled as I went back out to the car for the luggage.


	2. Chapter 2

Fly From the Inside

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: First off thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews for the first chapter of this story. I'm glad there is interest for this story and I hope that I can continue that. Second off sorry for the wait on this next chapter. I truly meant to have it posted sooner but I had some kinks I needed to work out in it. Third off, I also wanted to let you guys know that this story will change point of views from chapter but will remain in first person. Therefore since the first chapter was from Dean's point of view this one will be from my OC Whitney's point of view. Do me a favor and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's everyone else I'm just borrowing from WWE.**

"Sleep well my loves," I murmured to both my son and my daughter as I finished tucking them in. I had decided not change them into their PJ's because I didn't want them to wake up. Seeing that it was almost three am I should just climb in beside them and go to sleep myself but I knew damn well I wouldn't be able to do that quite yet. I was still too much on edge. I'd been that way all day. Ever since I'd decided that today was going to be the day I finally left my asshole boyfriend and father of my two kids.

Eight years ago when we first met his charm swept me off my feet. Cliche as it may sound I was a shy sixteen year old girl and Charles was the first boy to ever pay attention to me, needless to say I fell fast and hard. So hard I didn't even realize he was trying to control me from the start. By the time we graduated the only people I hung out with were him and his friends; my own refused to have anything to do with him because they knew he wasn't treating me right. Then I turned eighteen and found out I was pregnant with Wyatt. I was so happy about being a mom even at that young of an age that I didn't realize he wasn't. That he just wanted me all to him self. He was jealous of his son.

The first time he hit me was about six weeks after Wyatt was born. I threatened to leave then but he just laughed and said I wouldn't. He was right then and every other time I tried to leave during the past six years. I can't explain it and I hate myself for it but something always kept me from leaving. Whether it was promises that he would change or just the fear I didn't have anyone to turn to because even my own parents wanted nothing to do with me because I kept choosing him. I hate even more what I've put my kids through so far in their lives and I plan on making up for it now that I've actually left.

So instead of crawling into bed with them I decided to take a shower. Once I finished that and changed I quietly made my way out of the bedroom.

I had just shut the door when a raspy voice said, "No wonder you've been wincing those bruises look pretty fresh."

I jumped a little because I hadn't been expecting him to be right there in the hallway. The man I knew only by Dean Ambrose quickly apologized realizing he had startled me.

I followed him down the hallway towards his living room before it occurred to me he was referring to the bruises on my face and throat. Those were the newest ones Charles had left, leaving them just the other day. However they didn't hurt nearly as bad as the ones still scattered between my ribs and back. Charles had left those last weekend after throwing me into the banister.

Apparently I must have said my thoughts outloud because by the time we reached the living room he was just staring at me.

"You know it really pisses me off that you can say that so casually," He said as he reached into his suitcase for something.

"I know but this," I replied gesturing to my bruises, "It's been a part of my life for the past six years."

He nodded, "I get that its still not right, though."

"You're right its not and I've known that since he first hit me," I agreed before changing the subject. "This is a really nice place you have here."

"Yeah it is but I bought it for the view," He said pointing to the sliding glass doors, "I'm just not home enough to really enjoy it. Hence why I still have two rooms upstairs full of nothing but boxes."

"I'm sure one of these days you get them unpacked, Dean" I said as I followed him out on to the balcony. He was right the view even at the three in the morning was breath taking and never ending. If you looked one way you could see the lights from the strip, but if you looked the other way you could see the desert.

He chuckled at that, "Yeah we'll see," He then said before adding, "You can call me Jon if you want that's actually my real name."

I nodded and we both fell silent as we stared off at the view. Minutes passed before Jon handed something to me and said this might help with the pain.

"What is it," I asked looking at the small round jar now in my hand.

"Some pain relieving cream the hippie king and queen Daniel and Brie swear by," He answered. "They offered me some the last time I hurt my shoulder in a match. Its like all organic and shit. All I know is it works."

"Hmm... Interesting," I responded.

He nodded, "I thought about offering you a pain pill of mine but decided that this might be a option."

"It definitely is," I agreed, "Anything stronger than Tylenol or Advil makes me sick."

He just nodded before gesturing me to move closer to him. I did after a brief second of hesitation; telling myself that my son felt comfortable around him so that that had to mean something.

"Lift your shirt," He then instructed once I was seated closer to him.

I just looked at him.

"Look I promise all I'm going to do is rub some of this cream on your ribs and back and wrap your ribs for you, Alright," He explained.

Slowly I lifted my t-shirt up enough to expose the still pretty black and blue bruises decorating my ribs and back.

"Jesus..." I heard him swear as he took the jar and opened it. He then proceeded to gently rub the cream in, pausing whenever I would wince. Once he was done he wrapped my ribs and then pulled my shirt back down.

I had to admit when he was done that they already felt a tad bit better. Looking up I thanked him.

He just nodded before saying, "Do me a favor,"

"What," I replied.

"Don't ever tell me what your ex looks like," He answered. "Because if you do the next time I'm in Phoenix I'm going to find him and kill him."

Something in his voice told me he wasn't lying. I could actually see him doing it; therefore, I just nodded before saying goodnight. He just returned the nod before lighting up a cigarette.

Once inside I quietly climbed into bed beside my kids and was asleep with in seconds. The next thing I knew I was waking up to my son whispering, "Shh... Evie Mama's still sleeping."

"What time is it," I asked with a yawn.

"I think its about 11, Mama, " Wyatt answered.

"Ok," I said as I sat up slowly, "How about I go see what I can find for breakfast?"

They both nodded and as Evie climbed onto my lap, Wyatt rolled off the bed. Lifting Evie carefully I followed my son to kitchen and set my daughter down as I looked around I was surprised by how stocked the kitchen and fridge actually were. Quickly I found all the ingredients I needed to make pancakes as well as a package of bacon and a dozen eggs.

"Need help," My son asked.

"Yeah just keep an eye on your sister." I said as I looked over towards the couch where Jon was still snoozing away.

"Okay," Wyatt agreed as I got back to our late breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fly From the Inside**

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm finally back with another chapter of this story. It would have been up sooner but real life and starting my new job didn't leave a lot of time to get this chapter how I wanted before posting it. Now that I am settled in at work and know my schedule better I should be to update more frequently. My goal from here on out is to try and update once a week. Special thanks to all the favorites, follows, and reviews for this story. All and any feedback is welcome so as always enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 3:**

It was about another hour and a couple of cigarettes later before I finally made my way inside and attempted sleep myself. I meant every word I said to Whitney; if I ever got my hands on her ex he was a fucking dead man. Her ribs were badly bruised and she was damn lucky he hadn't broken any.

Once inside I changed in to a loose fitting pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else figuring that would be a good compromise to my usual sleeping attire, nothing at all. I then stretched out on my couch and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The first thing that hit me when I began to wake up was the smell of bacon. Then there was a slight poke in my side that I felt as I stretched.

As I opened my eyes and yawned I saw what had been poking me. It was a mini replica of Whitney with a head of dark hair and big green eyes.

"Wake, wake. No sleep, sleep," Her little voice greeted me with an adorable grin. It was definitely the cutest thing I'd woken up to in probably forever.

"Well hi there, are you my new alarm clock," I teased.

"Sorry I was supposed to make sure she didn't wake you," Wyatt answered for his little sister.

"She's fine," I reassured the boy as I lifted the little girl onto the couch. "Can you do me a favor and grab me a t shirt out my suitcase."

He nodded and quickly retrieved one and handed it to me.

By the time I had pulled my shirt on little Evie had crawled onto my lap and was looking at me curiously.

"Hi," I said to her, "I didn't get to meet you last night."

She just giggled in response as she continued to crawl up me before settling down on my chest.

"I think she might like me," I commented to Wyatt as he watched his sister.

He nodded. "She was still a scared this morning when she woke up because she didn't know where we were at. But she calmed down when I explained to her where we were."

I nodded before looking in the direction of my kitchen where I saw Whitney busy at my stove. "Is your mom making breakfast," I then asked.

"Yeah is that okay," The kid asked hesitantly.

I nodded it was more than okay. My neighbor's wife must have stocked my kitchen for me again. She had a habit of doing it when she knew I was coming home otherwise I I just lived off of takeout. "Its more than fine, champ," I further reassured letting the nickname roll of my tongue without a second thought. "If it taste as good as it smells I'll keep you guys around just for that."

Wyatt grinned at that not at all bothered by the nickname. Turning my attention to his sister I looked at her and said, "How about we go check on your mama, pretty girl?"

She just nodded and wrapped my little arms around my neck as I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," I greeted Whitney as I poured myself a cup a coffee.

"Good morning," She replied back after jumping. Once again I cursed myself for startling her.

"How'd you sleep," I then asked after a couple sips of my coffee.

"Not bad," Whitney admitted as she flipped a pancake.

"Good," I replied before asking how her ribs were.

"They definitely feel better than they did," She answered before asking me how I liked my eggs.

We both then couldn't help but chuckle at the face her son made when I said over easy.

"Looks like I just lost some cool points with your, son, I commented as I set Evie down on the counter.

"Possibly," Was her reply, "He's my picky eater, so far Evie doesn't seem to be."

I nodded and fell silent as Whitney finished cooking. About ten minutes later we were sitting down to eat.

"This is really good," I complimented after finishing my second plate.

"Thank you," She replied rather awkwardly because she wasn't used to being praised before adding. "I figured it's the least I could do after everything you've done for us."

"No big deal," I shrugged, "Seriously though I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal."

"I was actually kind of shocked by how stocked your kitchen was," Whitney then admitted in between bites.

"Yeah my neighbors wife tries to make sure its stocked up when I'm actually home for more than a day," I explained adding that on top of my usual Wednesday and Thursday off I actually had this whole weekend off.

She nodded in response before wiping Evie's face which was a bit of a syrupy mess. A few minutes later when all of us were finished eating she stood up and started to clean up but I quickly stopped her.

"You cooked, let me clean," I said as I took the plates in her hand from her.

"I'll help," Wyatt offered up following me as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Sounds good, champ." I agreed as the two of us got two work.

Once everything was all cleaned up I decided to motivate to the gym. Afterwards I would probably go on one of my desert runs I loved so much.

"I'll be back in an hour or two," I said as I grabbed my cell phone and my keys.

""Okay," Whitney replied, I'm just going to get these two cleaned up and figure out what I'm going to do next."

I paused at my front door before hearing that, "Can you do me a favor and stay until I get back."

"Umm... I guess, why," She asked.

"Because I want to make sure you guys don't end up in a shitty part of Vegas, alright," I admitted. It was true I found myself wanting and needing to know that wherever her and the kids went next that they were safe. A small part of me feared that once out of my sight she'd panic go back to her ex. I feared even more what he would dd to her and the kids if that were the case.

"Okay we'll stick around til you get back," She promised after a moment.

"Thank you," I said in relief before heading out the door.

As soon as I was outside I decided against the gym and just took off on a run heading in the direction of the desert. I was about half way through my run when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hey bro," I greeted when I noticed it was Joe calling me, "How's the family?"

"They're all good man," He quickly answered, "I figured I'd check in and make sure you got in safe."

"I did, but seriously don't waste your time at home worrying about me," I replied, "Just focus on your girls."

"I wasn't worried but something sounds off, so why don't you tell me what's on your mind, Jon," He countered.

I sighed before saying, "Dude you'll never believe it. hell I can't believe half of it myself."

"Try me," He urged.

Taking a deep breath I gave in and sat down before explaining to him all that had happened since he dropped me off at the airport in Phoenix.

Once I was done he said, "I'm not actually that surprised by what you did."

"You're not," I questioned.

"Nope," He answered, "You thrive with people thinking the worst about you but deep down your a really good guy. And your only doing with this women what you wish someone would've done with your mom if she had the courage to leave when you were a kid."

Damn it he had hit the nail on the head. Sometimes he knew what was going on in my head better than I did.

"You still there, Jon," I then heard him ask pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm still here," I reassured him.

"Good now I know at this point you don't feel like you can walk away from this woman or her kids without ever seeing them again," He continued.

"Fuck.. You're right, dude I don't think I can." I agreed.

"Then don't besides I don't want to deal with how how crazy you'll drive yourself if you do," Joe advised.

"Okay, thanks. Joe," I agreed.

"Your welcome," Joe replied, "I have to go now but let know what happens alright,"

"I will," I agreed before hanging up.

After hanging up I checked the time and decided to head back to my place I had an idea I wanted to talk to Whitney about and after talking to Joe it didn't sound as crazy as I initially thought it did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fly From the Inside**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Surprise I'm back with my quickest update so far of this story, lol. As always thanks for all the the reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. Do me a favor as always and keep them coming so I know what you guys think.**

**Chapter 4:**

Keeping my promise I stayed put while Jon left for his workout. I busied myself with getting the kids cleaned up and changed. Once that was done I settled them on the couch to watch cartoons before I took a quick shower myself. I then packed up what little belongings we had before rejoining them in the living room. A giggly Evie climbed up on my lap as soon as I sat down.

"Can we get a TV this big, once were settled in a new house," My son then asked as the show he was watching went to commercial.

"We'll see," I answered, "I'm sure this one is pretty expensive though.

That seemed to pacify him for the moment and changed the subject by asking his next question, "Why did you call Dean, Jon before he left?"

"Because, Wy, Dean Ambrose is just the name of the character he plays on TV and in the ring, Jon is his real name," I explained.

"Oh, I see but don't some of them use their real names," He continued.

"Yeah they do, but they still are playing character." I replied.

My son just nodded and scooted closer to me before mumbling against me, "That makes sense, I guess. He's so much nicer and cooler than what I thought he would be anyway."

I had to agree with him there, so far Jon was definitely not what I'd been expecting either. Then again I'd just met him last night so it was probably way too soon to form any true opinion about the man who had let us stay the night at his place.

"He told me his dad hit his mom too," I then heard my son say pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I know he mentioned that to me, baby," I replied as I pulled him closer to me. "I'm so sorry you have that in common with him."

"Its okay now, Mama because you left and we're never going back," My son then reassured me.

"That's right," I said out loud as I mentally berated myself again for not leaving sooner.

Before he or I could say another word I heard the sound of the door unlocking and seconds later a sweaty looking Jon appeared.

Evie was the first to react by waving at him. He waved back at her before leading down the hallway I assumed to take a shower and change.

Twenty minutes later he reappeared and reached for his cigarettes that he had left on the coffee table before saying, "Hey can I talk to you for a few."

"Sure," I agreed with a nod before standing up and setting Evie down where I'd been sitting. I then followed him out onto his balcony.

As soon as we were outside he lit a cigarette and ran a hand through his wet messy hair before saying. "So I have this crazy idea floating around in my head and I want you to hear me out and think about it before you answer, alright?"

I nodded and urged him to continue. By the time he finished explaining his idea to me I was completedly floored and didn't have a clue what to think. He wanted the kids and I to stay at his place until I got a job and was better settled in Vegas.

"Jon..." I started to say but he quickly cut me off.

"No don't, just listen alright I'm not here that much anyways. I'm on the road like 300 days a year so you'd have is place to yourself most of the time."

"But that wouldn't be fair to you," I argued, "You should just be able to come home and relax when you do get come home."

He rolled his eyes at that before saying, "And I'd still be able to do that. I could fix those two rooms upstairs for you guys and still have my space in my room if I needed it, just like I said think about it before you answer because I know you want to say no right now."

He was right my mind was screaming no at the moment. Staying here wouldn't give me what I wanted. The freedom and control Charles had taken away from me. Yet at the same time raising my kids in a hotel til I saved up money for a place wasn't the smartest thing either. Damn it I probably should have toughed it out with Charles until a better plan.

Before I could say anything though we interupted by the sound of a small knock on the sliding glass door. Turning we both saw my daughter standing there with a book in her hand.

"Hold on don't let her out here, yet," He said as I made my way to the door.

I did just that and watched as he put his cigarette out. He then nodded and I slid the door open. As soon as I opened the door my little girl surprised me by toddling right past me and over to Jon, "Story," I heard her ask in her own little way as she handed the book to him.

I watched as he nodded before lifting he up and onto his lap. "I've got her," He then mouthed at me.

"Okay," I mouthed back before I went inside to think over his offer.

"Hey Mama," My son greeed me once I was inside.

He looked surprised that his sister wasn't with me since she up til now only liked it when I read to her. Therefore I pointed outside and he saw his sister with Jon.

"I guess she likes him about as much as you do," I then said as I sat down on the couch next to him.

He just nodded before asked me what we'd been talking about. I sighed before answering him.

"That would be alright," Was his simple response to Jon's idea.

"Oh," I questioned.

He nodded before explaining with a wisdom well beyond his six years that his daddy would never find us if we stayed here.

"Oh baby do you really worry about that," I interrupted.

He nodded and snuggled into me, "Yeah I do."

Between what Jon had already said and what my son had just admitted, an answer I thought was an easy no was looking more like a yes. My mind continued to mull everything over as my son turned his attention back to the TV.

I got so wrapped up in my thoughts it startled me when Jon slid the balcony door open and stepped inside.

Evie was fast asleep in his arms like it was something she did all the time and as he sat down in his recliner it dawned on me that I was going to take him up on his offer to stay. After all my kids seemed to trust him instinctively despite the short amount of time they've known him. That had to mean something, right? Yes it does although it wasn't just something that it meant it was everything.

"Jon," I then found myself saying as Evie rolled over on him but stayed asleep.

"Yeah," He replied as he rubbed my daughter's back.

"We'll... Uh.. We'll stay. But on one condition." I replied letting him know my decision.

"Okay, on what condition," He asked.

"That once I'm working you let me help you pay bills here. I don't want too just mooch off of you," I answered.

He nodded his agreement before saying, "Alright, how about tomorrow you take my car and go job hunting and the kids can stay here and help me go through those rooms upstairs."

I nodded it sounded like a good plan. Wyatt piped in as well saying, "You mean I get my own room?"

"Well actually you'll have to share with your sister unless your mom wants to keep your sister in with her, champ," Jon answered.

"We can decide that this weekend after the rooms are set up," I offered up in response as well.

Wyatt just nodded at both of our answers with a grin. He was definitely happy I had decided we were staying and that in turn made me happy with my decision as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fly From the Inside**

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm finally back and yes I know its been awhile... Possibly too damn long. So much for updating more regularly, lol. All I can keep saying is that I will try to get better about updating, so just try to be patient with me. I hope you all have safe and happy holiday weekend. Thanks once again for the reviews follows, and favorites for the last chapter. Do me a favor as always and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 5:**

Once Whitney had agreed to stay I sighed in relief before dosing in my recliner with her daughter still fast asleep in my arms. When I woke up Evie was no longer with me but I could hear her little giggle coming from my kitchen. Glancing over at my couch I saw that Wyatt had discovered my Xbox and looked pretty enthralled in whatever game he was playing. The gaming system and all the games I had were a housewarming gift from Colby, aka Seth Rollins. I didn't use it all that often but still it was nice to have. The kid was so into the game he didn't even notice when I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

"Did you have a good nap," Whitney asked me as I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

I just nodded in response before noticing it was about supper time. "How about pizza for supper," I then asked.

"Pizza," Wyatt piped up pulling his attention away from the game he was playing.

Both Whitney and I shook our heads at the boy before she agreed that pizza would be okay for supper. As soon as it was decided on what to order I quickly called the order in and pulled the money out of my wallet before Whitney could protest. "It should be here in like half hour."

After the pizza was eaten Whitney quickly took care of the clean up and Wyatt talked me into playing a game with him. He then proceeded to literally destroy me before his mom finally announced that it was him and his sisters bed time. He immediately tried too protest and I watched in amusement as Whitney quickly shut it down with one look.

"You can beat me again tomorrow, champ," I said in a teasing manner as Wyatt silently shut off the game.

He nodded in agreement before following his mom and sister down the hall. About an hour later I was surprisingly joined out on my balcony by Whitney. She had looked pretty tired and in pain after supper so a part of me figured she might just take a bath and crash with her kids.

"You alright," I asked as took a drag of my cigarette.

She nodded with a wince and I just rolled my eyes at her before gesturing her closer. I then proceeded to unwrap her ribs and repeat what I had done for her last night. Once I had finished I looked at and said, "For the record you are a horrible liar."

"I know," She agreed, before thanking me.

"No problem," I replied before suggesting we head inside and maybe watch a movie.

We ended up settling on a comedy which was a great choice because I quickly learned her laugh was about as adorable as Evie's. About half way into another movie Whitney headed to bed and I ended up falling asleep myself before the second movie was over.

For some reason I actually woke up before the kids and Whitney so after getting coffee going I headed upstairs to get a head start on all the boxes that needed unpacking. As I dug into the boxes in the larger of the two rooms a dopey smile settled on my face. Most of the stuff in the first couple of boxes was old gear and other random shit from my days on the indie circuit as Jon Moxley. Needless to say even though I'd been drunk off of my ass more half the time, especially in my early twenties, those were still some of the best times of my life.

"You seem awfully happy this morning," A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I glanced at my watch and saw it was just after eight before I turned in the direction of the doorway and noticed Whitney, "Yeah I sort of forgot I still had most of this stuff."

She nodded before informing me that she had fixed some oatmeal for kids and was going to hop in the shower before heading out.

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I followed her back downstairs. Once in the kitchen I greeted both Wyatt and Evie before refilling my coffee and joint them. I couldn't help but chuckle at Evie because it looked as though the two year old was wearing more oatmeal than what she had eaten.

Thirty later when Whitney reemerged the kids had finished eating and I had somehow managed to clean up Evie and the kitchen. "Please be good for him while I'm gone," I hear her say as she gave each kid a hug and kiss.

"We will, Mama," Wyatt quickly replied and his sister just nodded in agreement.

"They'll be fine... I'll be fine," I tried to reassure her as I handed her my keys.

She nodded and thanked me with a nervous smile before heading out the door in search of a job.

Not long after she left I lifted Evie up onto my shoulders and the Wyatt followed me as I headed back upstairs. Almost two hours later we had the the first room I had started on earlier completely unpacked and were about to start start on the second one when my phone rang.

"What's up, traitor," I greeted after noticing it was Colby aka Seth Rollins.

Colby just laughed at greeting since he was beyond used to it by now. "Not a whole lot I just got into Vegas and wanted to see what you were up too."

I had almost forgotten he had a bunch of press and interviews here in town to do before Raw on Monday. "Well at the moment I'm actually trying to unpack all the crap I still have in boxes upstairs and uh doing a little babysitting as well."

"Wait somebody actually trusts you with kids," Was Colby's response.

"Ha, ha, jackass," I quipped back before noticing the kids weren't even paying attention. I then went on to explain the whole and that the kids and their mother were going to be staying with me for awhile.

"Wow man, good for you bro you're doing a really good thing," Was all he had to say when I was finished.

"Thanks I appreciate it," I said before going on to say, "Let me text Whitney and see if she's cool with you coming over and I'll get back to you."

"Alright, cool man, let me know, man," Was his reply before hanging up.

As soon he had I sent a quick text to Whitney.

She quickly responded with, I trust you so if you think its a good idea then yeah.

It is he's basically an overgrown kid himself so he'll be great with them. I sent back.

Okay then I should be back in a couple of hours. She replied.

Relax everything's fine here take your time. I sent back.

I then sent Colby a text saying it was cool for him to come over and about twenty minutes later he pounded on my door.

"I grabbed food for lunch," He greeted and held out the bags as soon as I opened the door.

"What did you get," Wyatt asked after he got over the shock of meeting another member of what used to be The Shield.

"Well I got burgers, fries, onion rings, and chicken strips because I wasn't exactly sure what you and your sister would eat," Colby answered the boy with a smile.

That definitely explained why he had way more than enough food with him.

Wyatt just nodded in approval and Evie reached for a chicken strip and with that we settled down to eat.

After lunch Wyatt talked Colby into playing a game with him and Evie reached for me. So I let the two gamers have their fun and went back upstairs.


	6. Author's Note

**Fly From the Inside**

**A/N: Hi everyone how are you? So no new chapter quite yet, sorry, but I promise it's on its way very soon. I just wanted to take the time to let you guys know that and that today I went back and edited the first 5 chapters of this and updated them on here. Its my way of getting my groove back for this story. Anyways if you're still with me and this story I appreciate you more than words can say.**

**Much love,**

**BrookelynnMV27**


	7. Chapter 6

**Fly From the Inside**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey everyone I wasn't lying here at last is a brand new chapter of this story, it actually came together much quicker than I thought it would. Once again I'm so sorry it keeps being so long in between updates. Again as noted in my authors note I posted the other day thanks a million if you're still with me and this story. As always enjoy and do me a favor and let me know what you think.**

My hands were shaking shaking as I took Jon's car keys from him. Therefore to say I was nervous was an understatement. Not only was I nervous about searching for a job, but I was also equally anxious about leaving my kids with him. Knowing how comfortable Evie and Wyatt seemed to be around him already did very little to appease my mind. Nor did his reassurance/pep talk he gave me. He could tell me over and over we'll be fine and I still wouldn't completely believe it. Despite all of that I gave the three of them one final glance before heading out the door.

Two hours later I wasn't feeling anymore confident about my ability to find a job than I had this morning. At 24 all I had was a high school diploma and no job experience whatsoever. Charles had made pretty good money working for his dad and thought my place was at home just like his mom's place had been. Anyways by now I've filled out several applications and gotten pretty much the same response from everyone upon turning them in, "We'll give you a call for an interview, if were interested."

I had just gotten another one of those responses when my phone went off with a text from Jon. He was asking me if was okay for his friend Colby to come over. At first I was taken back by the simple fact that he was asking for my permission. Then it dawned on me he was doing it because of my kids. His consideration of that made me smile. Which was why my quick response had been along the the lines of it's okay with me as long as you think its a good idea.

It didn't take him very long to reply with yeah except for the fact he's basically an overgrown kid himself. That made me chuckle as I sent back its fine, I shouldn't be much longer.

Take your time, we'll be fine he reassured. With that I continued on my search for a job. Minutes after one more reply from Jon I made my way into what looked to be a really cute cafe. Immediately I was greeted by a graying blonde haired woman in her late forties.

"What can I do for you, hun," She then asked as if she knew I wasn't in here to grab a quick bite to eat.

"I'm well...new in town and wondered if by chance you were hiring," I answered as confidently as I could.

"Well now that you mentioned it we just might be." She replied as she gestured for me to follow her.

As we made our way through the restraurant and towards the back of the kitchen where there was a small office she made small talk, introducing herself as Toni. Her and her husband had opened this place about 15 years ago. Jim, her husband ran the kitchen and she herself mostly ran the books or on days like today when they were short on waitresses she waited on customers.

"Well enough about me," She said after shutting the door and gesturing me to sit down, "Tell me about you?"

"Um, well as I said before I'm new to Vegas," I began. " My name's Whitney, I'm 24 and I have two kids, ages six and two."

She nodded and let me ramble on a bit more before she interrupted me, "Have you ever waited tables before?"

I shook my head no before looking down at my feet dejectedly.

"Chin up hun, we can easily train you, besides Whitney, my dear I like you, and you look like you need someone to just take a chance on you," Toni then said.

I looked up before saying, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yep, I just need to clear it my husband but he generally let's me make all the hiring decisions around here," She answered with a smile as she stood up.

I couldn't help but my smile as I stood up as well. "I promise you won't regret this."

"As long you keep that promise, you'll be fine," Toni agreed giving me a small hug, "He's busy right now with the lunch crowd but as soon I talk to him I'll give you a call and we can finalize everything."

I nodded and gave her my number, and thanked her again before she walked me out. With a smile I headed back to Jon's place. Twenty minutes later as soon as I turned off the ignition my phone rang. After answering the smile on my face grew as Toni told me that her husband had given the okay so it was official I had a job.

"Thank you, so much," I gushed after she told me the news, "When do you want me to start?"

"Umm, how about Tuesday," Was Toni's quick reply.

I quickly agreed figuring that would give me enough time to get completely settled in and figure out what to do with Wyatt and Evie while I was working. I seriously doubted I'd be able to take them to work with me.

Toni then said she had to before hanging up and I headed inside. As I unlocked Jon's front door I heard the sounds of what sounded like a video game and my son's laughter.

"Mama," He greeted running over to me as I shut and locked the door behind me.

"Hey baby boy," I greeted. Lifting him up despite that he's getting way to big for me to pick up. Yeah my ribs and back were definitely going to hate me later for that.

He hugged me back before I set him back down.

"You must be, Colby," I asked just now noticing him sitting on the couch.

"Yep, but I also answer to Seth, Rollins, or as Jon still likes to call me sellout or traitor," He joked in reply.

I nodded with a chuckle, I hadn't even clicked with who he was even after noticing him. I then looked around but didn't see Jon or Evie anywhere.

"They're upstairs," Colby said answering my yet to be asked question. "Oh and I brought food so unless you ate while you were out you should warm you up a plate and I'll run upstairs and get Jon." He then went onto say before standing up and heading towards the stairs.

I nodded once again before going to the kitchen to do just that. I hadn't actually eaten anything before I left this morning so I was starving. As I fixed my plate I listened to Wyatt gush about how awesome Colby was and how cool it was that he had now met two-thirds of The Shield.

Colby reappeared with Jon and my daughter just as I sat down to eat.

"Hey how'd it go," Jon asked as Evie wiggled in his arms and reached for me.

Taking my angel girl from him I settled her on my lap. I then went on in between bites to explain to him that I had indeed found a job and I start on Tuesday.

"Congrats," Was his reply. Before adding that Colby had volunteered to help him finish setting the rooms upstairs for us.

"I did," Colby piped in.

Jon nodded at him as though daring him to say no.

"Okay fine as long we do it in between all the other crap I have to do this weekend." Colby agreed.

Jon just grinned in response. Before Colby announced he had to leave, something my son did not seem at all happy about.

"Don't worry dude I'll be back, we have game to finish after all," He said to my son before waved at everyone and started to head towards the door.

My son lit up at that and I thought to myself that I needed to thank him for showing just as much kindness to my son as Jon had.

"You should come back for dinner later, I'm making chicken parmesan," I offered, "If your not busy that is."

"Hmm... I might that sounds good," Colby relied, "I'll let Jon know after I get done with everything."

"Alright," I agreed and with Colby left.


	8. Authors note

Hello,

Dear readers I know it's been forever and way too long since I updated this story. At this I'm trying to gage whether there is any interest at all left. I've found my writing spark again and have a few ideas on where to go from here with future chapters. So do me a favor and leave me your thoughts.

Thank you,

Brookelynn


End file.
